1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fence systems, and more particularly pertains to a combined fence and irrigation system which provides an ornamental enclosure and an effective irrigation system for a garden or other enclosed area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of fence systems are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a fence system is to be found in Design U.S. Pat. No. 86,991, which issued to G. Beauchamp on May 24, 1932. This patent discloses a portable ornamental fence formed by a plurality of vertical posts and horizontal rails. Design U.S. Pat. No. 171,325, which issued to B. Yellin on Jan. 24, 1954, discloses an ornamental fence having a plurality of carved ornamental figures thereon and supported by a plurality of spaced vertical posts having pointed ground insertion ends. U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,182, which issued to W. Oberwerger on Feb. 23, 1954, discloses an ornamental fence formed by a plurality of vertical posts configured to resemble flowers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,480, which issued to R. Mead on Jul. 16, 1957, discloses an ornamental fence formed from a molded plastic material which resembles a row of flowers. Design U.S. Pat. No. 276,494, which issued to P. Novak et al on Nov. 27, 1984, discloses a plastic landscape edging unit configured to resemble a plurality of spaced tree stumps.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to various fence systems, none of these devices disclose a combination fence and irrigation system formed in a modular construction to allow convenient assembly and a wide variety of selected configurations. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of fence systems, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such fence systems, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.